1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a problem structure extraction support system, a problem structure extraction support method, and a program.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-113537 describes a system which extracts a loop structure from a model and performs matching with the characteristics of a structure of a system archetype to find out risk factors without depending on past similar cases, thereby efficiently extracting potential risk structures.
However, the system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-113537 performs matching between the loop structure and the system archetype having the same loop length as the loop structure. Accordingly, for example, when redundant nodes are included in the loop structure, the matching fails and the problem cannot be extracted.